kingdom_keymasters_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Metal Amy
Metal Amy (メタルエミー, Metaru Emī) is an antagonist character of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. It is an evil robotic "doppelgänger counterpart" of Amy Rose the Hedgehog, created by Dr. Eggman. As well as resembling Amy, she can perform many of Amy's moves, including her Big Hammer Attack. It is part of the Metal Series. Besides sharing Amy's appearance and abilities, Metal Amy is infused with Amy's data in order to be as formidable in battle as the real Amy, making the robot a near-perfect duplicate of the pink blur. This however created a mind link between Metal Amy and the real Amy herself, allowing them to hear each other's thoughts. "I can tell you hold a certain thing for that blue hedgehog. How about I just smash it out of you and find out?" :—Metal Amy. Appearance :Voice actor (4Kids): Lisa Ortiz (English), Taeko Kawata (Japanese), Naïke Fauveau (French), Serena Clerici (Italian), Shandra Schadt (German), Meritxell Ribera (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Elena Chebaturkina (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Anna Rusek (Poland), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (DuArt): Cindy Robinson (English), Emi Motoi (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Darya Frolova (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future * Hair Color: N/A * Body Color: Pink, Yellow, Red, White, Silver * Eye Color: Green with black sclera * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Specifications Special Equipment Outer Armor Main Computer Sub Computer Main Engine Secondary Engine Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Metal Series ** Metal Sonic ** Metal Tails ** Metal Knuckles ** Metal Scourge Family * Doctor Eggman (creator) Neutral * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Decoe ** Bocoe ** Bokkun ** Jack Robotnik ** Orbot ** Cubot * Breezie the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman Nega * The Deadly Six ** Zavok ** Zomom ** Zeena ** Master Zik ** Zazz ** Zor * Lyric the Last Ancient Rivals * Amy Rose the Hedgehog Enemies * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (Organic doppelgänger and arch rival) ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Christopher Thorndyke * Vanilla the Rabbit * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Team Dark ** Shadow the Hedgehog ** Rouge the Bat ** E-123 Omega * Thrash the Tasmanian Devil * Silver the Hedgehog * Blaze the Cat * Marine the Raccoon * Thomas Jones * Team Might ** Mighty the Armadillo ** Ray the Flying Squirrel ** Sticks the Badger * Moss the Sloth * Vanilla the Rabbit * Rotor the Walrus * Bunnie the Rabbot * Emeral * Princess Elise the Third * Shahra the Genie * Chip * Relic the Pika * Fixit * Dillon Pickle * Wisps ** Yacker * NiGHTS * Shade the Echidna * Shard the Metal Sonic * Honey the Cat * Thorn the Lop * King Puff * Queen Angelica * Striker the Mantis Shrimp * Echo the Dolphin * Coral the Beta * Pearly the Manta Ray * Razor the Shark * Crusher the Chao Abilities and Powers As a robotic duplicate of Amy, Metal Amy's abilities and battle prowess remains unknown. However, considering he is a robotic duplicate of Amy and the nature of the Metal Series, it can be theorized that he possesses many, if not all, of Amy's abilities and techniques. Metal Amy's dress holds a jet, enabling her flight. She also can turn her hands into metallic Piko Piko Hammers. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills * Flight * Super computer intelligence * Great physical strength * Built in Piko Piko Hammer arms * Waterproof hardware and frame Miscellaneous Skills Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Metal Amy Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Metal Series Category:Gender Unknown Category:Villains Category:Sonic Universe Characters